Interlúdio
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: Foi a primeira e última vez que Kanon Maldini viu seu Príncipe tão hesitante antes de um cheque-mate.


**N/A:** Primeira fanfic de Code Geass! Estou meio insegura quanto ao resultado final porque não existe muita ênfase no relacionamento entre os personagens na série, mas fiz minha lição de casa: li o máximo a respeito de ambos, procurei o Drama Picture que traz o flashback sobre como eles se conheceram, assisti às duas temporadas da série... Espero que o resultado seja satisfatório. É triste ver que não existe quase nada de fanfiction a respeito deles sendo que o potencial é tão _grande_. -sighs- Mil perdões por eventuais acentos e sinais gráficos que por ventura estejam faltando - o site come todos os caracteres especiais quando eu carrego o arquivo em HTML e tenho que redigitar todas as letras sumidas de novo.

**Atenção:** Spoilers para os episódios 23 e 24 de Code Geass R2. A história se passa em um intervalo fictício entre o momento em que Cornelia foi supostamente "morta" no episódio 23 e a hora em que Lelouch conquista sua vitória no episódio 24, usando o Geass em Schneizel. O nome "Britannia" foi mantido no original e não na forma traduzida, "Britânia", justamente porque faz parte do nome do próprio Schneizel e eu tenho uma política de não alterar nomes de personagens.

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass não me pertence.

* * *

**  
Interlúdio  
**

* * *

As batidas na porta só poderiam pertencer a uma única pessoa em toda aquela nave gigante, mas o Segundo Príncipe do Santo Império da Britannia se orgulhava de conhecer o modo decidido e cortês dos gestos do seu ajudante para dispensar a chamada em voz alta que se seguiu:

- Alteza?

- Entre, Kanon.

A porta prateada deslizou para a direita, admitindo a figura alta e delicada daquele que ostentava o título de Conde Maldini, o oficial militar prontamente fazendo uma reverência respeitosa uma vez diante de seu soberano. Assim que recebeu o comando silencioso para se colocar à vontade, Kanon iniciou seu relatório:

- Acabei de falar com Lorde Guilford pelo telefone, Alteza. A Princesa Cornelia está consciente e parece estar se recuperando bem dos seus ferimentos na Ilha de Horai.

As palavras haviam sido breves, eficientes; exatamente o tipo de comportamento que Schneizel El Britannia esperava do seu mais leal seguidor. Aquiescendo com a cabeça de modo a indicar que havia escutado o seu subordinado, o Príncipe viu com a sua visão periférica a forma como o outro homem parecia inquieto ou apreensivo.

Um sorriso puxou os cantos da sua boca para cima lentamente.

- Você desaprova, Kanon?

- Desaprovo do quê, Alteza?

Schneizel permitiu uma risada baixa e curta escapar da sua garganta, gesticulando na direção de uma cadeira que estava vazia ao seu lado. Ele já havia retirado o pesado manto branco que cobria todas as suas roupas reais, bem como o cinto da mesma cor que mantinha um segundo casaco roxo preso ao seu corpo. As roupas estavam largadas sem qualquer cuidado sobre a cama espaçosa e cara que era a peça central dos seus aposentos pessoais na Damocles, mas nenhum desses sinais prendeu a visão do Conde: a figura do seu soberano com o olhar ligeiramente perdido e uma fragilidade que ele nunca havia demonstrado de forma deliberada na sua frente eram muito mais preocupantes.

- Sente-se, Kanon. Eu achei que havia lhe dado uma ordem para ficar à vontade.

- Se me perdoa a ousadia, Alteza, não estou em posição para me sentar ao seu lado.

O sorriso estranho que estivera enfeitando o semblante do Príncipe aumentou mais alguns milímetros, apesar dele não chegar aos seus olhos quase violetas.

- Você está desrespeitando uma ordem minha diretamente, Conde Maldini, ou estou entendendo errado?

O rosto pálido do jovem oficial corou rapidamente, mas ele conseguiu controlar o sangue que teimava em lhe colorir as bochechas rapidamente, sentando-se, enfim, ao lado do seu soberano com movimentos curtos e graciosos, ainda que hesitantes. Schneizel, que até então estivera observando um belo quadro que retratava Pendragon como ela não mais existia, desviou seus olhos para encarar aqueles do homem ao seu lado, seus lábios ainda contorcidos naquele sinal de divertimento que não combinava com a sua postura de maneira geral.

- Você ainda não me deu uma resposta.

- O senhor não especificou sobre o quê se referia, Alteza. - Kanon redargüiu do seu lugar, suas mãos descansando uma sobre a outra em cima da suas pernas, dobradas em um ângulo perfeito de noventa graus em relação à cadeira, assim como a sua coluna se comparada ao encosto. O oficial militar estava tudo, menos à vontade naquela cadeira enquanto o próprio Prncipe estava sentado displicentemente, suas pernas separadas por um amplo espaço e seu corpo se apoiando mais nos seus braços do que na própria peça de mobília.}

- A tudo... Você não aprova as medidas que tomei em respeito à Cornelia ou Nunnally ou até mesmo em relação a Pendragon, não é?

- Alteza! - o homem mais novo exclamou, fazendo com que o Príncipe girasse seu rosto o suficiente para encarar seu subordinado frente a frente, sua cabeça apoiada folgadamente por uma das suas mãos espalmadas que, por sua vez, era sustentada por um dos braços fortes da cadeira:

- Não ouço você negando o que disse.

- Alteza, eu não desaprovo de nada! - o Conde se apressou a responder, sua voz saindo mais rápida, baixa e cheia de uma emoção que Schneizel não conseguia nomear - Eu... Eu apenas...

Um silêncio estranho caiu entre os dois homens. O Príncipe continuava a observar o oficial que parecia travar uma batalha interna a respeito do que desejava falar, seus olhos claros mudando de foco a todo instante como se ilustrassem a dificuldade que o próprio dono estava enfrentando para decidir como se expressar em definitivo.

- Kanon. - o jovem ruivo não ergueu a cabeça para encarar o seu soberano, atitude que fez o homem loiro alargar o sorriso que havia quase sumido do seu rosto nos últimos minutos antes dele repetir o chamado - Kanon, olhe para mim.

O Conde acatou imediatamente a ordem, o mais leve traço de rubor sumindo do seu rosto conforme ele se endireitou na cadeira ao ouvir ao comando.

- Kanon, estou lhe dando permissão expressa para falar livremente. Assim como em um dos debates do nosso tempo de colégio. - ele exemplificou, vendo com satisfação o modo como os ombros de Kanon perderam aquela tensão que havia acompanhado seu subordinado desde que ele entrara em seus aposentos. Ele havia acertado em recorrer a uma memória de tempos menos turbulentos e de decisões mais fáceis de serem tomadas - E então?

- Eu apenas não gosto de vê-lo sofrer, Alteza. - o oficial militar falou por fim, suspirando de leve e usando as mãos para soltar os grampos e fivelas que mantinham seu chapéu verde equilibrado sobre a sua cabeça durante quase todo o tempo em que ele passava acordado, ajeitando o objeto sobre o seu colo. O Príncipe sorriu internamente: seu seguidor estava finalmente se colocando à vontade na sua presença como ele havia ordenado - Eu sei que todos pensam que...

- Shhh, Kanon. - o Príncipe sussurrou, usando dois dedos da mão que não sustentava sua cabeça para calar seu subordinado, pressionando-os contra os lábios semi-abertos do militar - Não me interessa o quê os outros acham. Quero ouvir a sua opinião a respeito do que estou fazendo.

A surpresa foi evidente nos olhos claros do ruivo, a reação de Kanon fazendo com que Schneizel esboçasse um sorriso curto, porém sincero, pela primeira vez em muitos dias. O embaraço do seu assistente pessoal lhe divertia de uma maneira que ele não conseguiria colocar em palavras.

- Você parece estar surpreso por eu valorizar a sua opinião.

- Alteza, eu... - o militar enrubesceu novamente, seus olhos observando o chão polido do aposento com grande afinco até o momento em que os dedos nus do outro homem buscaram seu rosto, erguendo-o suavemente mas com firmeza - Lembra-se do que eu disse quando estávamos naquele cassino construído pelo falecido Príncipe Clovis? A respeito de como nos conhecemos?

- Sim, claro que me lembro. - o Primeiro-Ministro do Santo Império da Britannia afirmou, sem soltar o rosto do outro jovem.

- Eu desejo ver o futuro que o senhor sonha para este mundo, Alteza. Eu só lamento que para obtê-lo seja necessário tanto sofrimento... Especialmente da sua parte.

- Eu sempre soube que teria de enfrentar obstáculos para alcançar esse futuro e, tragicamente, alguns deles se materializaram como meus irmãos. Mas Kanon... Não sofra por mim.

O Conde continuou em silêncio, seus olhos se arregalando mais uma vez diante daquela estranha confissão que seu soberano lhe fazia. Schneizel suspirou, removendo sua mão e voltando a se esticar sobre a cadeira que ocupava de uma forma nada elegante, seu corpo praticamente esparramado do jeito mais confortável sobre a mobília.

- Eu não tenho o direito de pedir que você sofra em meu lugar... Eu já desisti da minha alma há muito tempo, como você bem sabe.

- Eu não faço isso porque estou cumprindo uma ordem, Alteza. - Kanon falou, o modo resoluto como se dirigiu ao Príncipe fazendo este parar de falar e erguer ambas as sobrancelhas. Era uma oportunidade rara ver seu assistente pessoal agindo daquela forma.

O oficial militar se levantou de repente, seu chapéu rolando para o chão e os olhos atentos do homem mais velho acompanhando cada passo do Conde até ele parar de frente para a única cadeira ocupada do cômodo, onde ele se ajoelhou respeitosamente perante seu soberano e, terminada a sua reverência, buscou os olhos do Príncipe de forma direta e ousada.

- Alteza... Príncipe Schneizel. Eu desejo viver para poder apreciar o futuro que sua mente brilhante imaginou para este mundo... E, enquanto respirar, eu farei de tudo para garantir que ele se torne realidade e que cause o mínimo de sofrimento para o senhor. Se minha Alteza diz que não tem mais uma alma... Eu emprestarei a minha quando for necessário para o Príncipe possuir uma. Portanto, se o senhor diz que não se sente capaz de sofrer por tudo que fará aos seus irmãos e outras pessoas pelo bem da paz entre todas as nações... Deixe que eu sofra em seu lugar e siga em frente com todas as suas aspirações, meu Príncipe.

Em um gesto ousado, o ruivo tomou uma das mãos do homem loiro entre as suas, ainda revestidas pelas suas luvas negras, aplicando a mais leve das pressões de forma a pontuar de maneira não-verbal tudo aquilo que havia dito. Ainda sem se desvencilhar do Segundo Príncipe do Santo Império da Britannia, Kanon falou mais uma vez:

- Não hesite, Alteza.

Os dois permaneceram naquela posição por algum tempo, um par de olhos azuis encarando outro de cor semelhante sem praticamente piscar. Finalmente, o oficial militar fez menção de se levantar da posição que ocupava no chão diante do Príncipe, mas sua mão foi retida no lugar pelo representante da realeza de Britannia.

- Kanon... - a voz de Schneizel saiu rouca, embargada por algum sentimento que lhe dava a impressão de não ter sido usada por algum tempo - Você é meu mais fiel seguidor.

- Gosto de acreditar que sim, Alteza. - ele replicou da sua posição submissa, aquiescendo com a cabeça.

- Então quero que me escute com atenção, Kanon Maldini. Esta é, provavelmente, a ordem mais importante que eu já lhe dei. - o homem mais velho falou, seu rosto com uma expressão tão séria que fez o ruivo ter de lutar contra um arrepio que ameaçou percorrer a sua espinha.

- Sim, Alteza. O que desejar.}

- Kanon, eu aceito a sua dedicação e a retribuo com a realização do amanhã que você tanto deseja. No entanto, caso alguma coisa aconteça e Lelouch, por algum infortúnio reservado pelo destino, consiga reverter o resultado desta batalha...

A pausa parecia perfeita para uma interrupção por parte de Kanon para assegurá-lo da vitória, mas o jovem oficial se conteve. Não era sua função interromper a ordem que seu Príncipe estava prestes a lhe dar.

-...Eu quero que você continue perseguindo esse futuro por mim. Eu quero que você continue a pesquisa que iniciamos sobre o Geass, que colete o máximo de informações a respeito, que desmascare Lelouch e faça o que for necessário para destruí-lo e restaurar o amanhã que foi roubado por ele.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles, sendo que foi só nesse momento que o jovem assistente notou que as duas mãos de seu soberano envolviam as suas, apertando-as com força. Os olhos azuis do Príncipe brilhavam como nunca, ainda que o resto do seu corpo se demonstrasse impassivo e no controle, como era de costume.

- Sim, Alteza. - Kanon replicou por fim, baixando os olhos e a cabeça em sinal de respeito - Como quiser.

- Obrigado, Kanon. - o outro homem respondeu, soltando as mãos do seu subordinado. O Conde se levantou do chão, preparando-se para retornar às suas funções habituais na Damocles quando sentiu seu pulso ser preso pelo Segundo Príncipe.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Alteza?

A pergunta foi feita antes que o oficial militar terminasse de girar seu corpo, sendo surpreendido pelo toque leve porém determinado de lábios reais contra os seus, a pressão do rápido beijo suficiente para que, de repente, Kanon Maldini esquecesse da guerra, das pessoas e do universo em favor do seu Príncipe.}

- Não, Kanon. Nada por ora... Está dispensado.

A última imagem que o assistente teve de seu soberano antes de sair dos aposentos reais foi um sorriso, mas não se tratava de uma curva qualquer nos lábios: era um gesto que traduzia a confiança na vitória e a certeza de seus objetivos. Era a essência de Schneizel El Britannia.

E, naquele momento, Kanon Maldini teve certeza de que faria de tudo para preservar aquela imagem enquanto ele vivesse.

**FIM  
**

* * *

**  
N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado! Existem planos de fazer este one-shot o "prólogo" de uma outra história maior e mais complexa, mas ainda não é certeza. Veremos, veremos.

Obrigada a todos pela atenção,  
Mari-chan.


End file.
